The present invention relates to detecting second users, and more particularly to the use of mobile devices to detect second users.
Aggressive acts towards an individual may have detrimental consequences towards an individual. Such consequences may include physical injury, harassment, or death of the individual. Additionally, an individual may make decisions, rational or irrational, to avoid such aggressive acts. Detecting such aggressive acts while they are occurring may reduce the harm associated with such an act, or deter an aggressor from committing such an act against an individual. Such detection techniques may have lifesaving results, and may help to reduce an individual's fear of becoming a victim of an aggressive act.